Organization Fun
by Before the Sun Sets
Summary: What the Organization does when they're not bothering Sora. Very random and OOC. No yaoi! Just randomness.
1. Roxas' Nervous Breakdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or the Organization. (sob)

Well, I have been having way too many ideas for what the Org does when they're not bothering Sora and his friends.

This particular story is about one day when Roxas has a nervous breakdown.

* * *

Axel and Roxas burst into Demyx's room. They stopped short, staring. 

Demyx was twirling around in circles with one of his water clones. He was wearing a black tux, and his clone seemed to be wearing a dress. Demyx was singing (horribly, as usual), "Macaroni macaroni macaroni macaroni put the cheese in the noodles and what do you get? Macaroni macaroni…"

Roxas turned and ran screaming in terror. Axel smacked his forehead in exasperation. "Demyx, what the heck are you doing?"

The Melodious Nocturne jumped guiltily, his song cutting off abruptly. He blushed furiously and dispelled the clone. He yanked his black cloak back on and exclaimed, "Agh! Axel! What are you doing here?"

Roxas poked his head back around the door. "Is it safe," he asked timidly. Axel sighed and nodded. He turned back to Demyx. "We were bored again… but that was just… ew." Demyx stamped his foot, blushing even darker. "Well, that'll teach you to barge in without knocking!"

Just then, Xigbar appeared right in front of Roxas, who was still in a state of shock. "BOO!" he yelled, shooting off a round of shots.

Roxas, who was already having a nervous breakdown, finally lost it and ran out of the room in pure terror. Xigbar laughed hysterically, falling to the ground. Now this wouldn't be so strange if he hadn't been upside down. So, instead of rolling on the floor, he was rolling on the ceiling.

Axel smacked his forehead again. He reached up and yanked on Xigbar's ponytail, bringing the Freeshooter crashing to the floor. Xigbar jumped up and was about to start telling Axel off when Zexion walked in.

Zexion glanced at Axel, acting emo as usual. "Why is Roxas running through the halls screaming? I can't concentrate." Xigbar grinned. "Aw, is poor Zexy having trouble being emo when there's a screaming Nobody running through the halls?" Zexion turned his dead stare on the Freeshooter. "I AM NOT EMO!"

Xigbar held up his hands placatingly. "Okay, okay, sure. Whatever you say." The Cloaked Schemer turned and left with the same emo-ish walk as he had come in with.

The three remaining Nobodies stared after him for a minute, then cracked up. Axel and Xigbar collapsed onto empty chairs, laughing helplessly. Demyx also fell back, but he accidentally sat on the pointy end of his sitar.

The Melodious Nocturne leapt to his feet and began jumping madly around, howling in pain. Axel and Xigbar only laughed harder until they began to wheeze from lack of oxygen.

It was to this scene that Marluxia, Larxene, Xaldin, and Luxord came in. They stopped dead and stared for a moment.

Larxene was the first to crack. She fell over on the floor, laughing harder than anyone else. Marluxia, Xaldin, and Luxord were soon to follow.

The laugh-fest was cut short when Xemnas stormed in, followed by Saïx and Vexen, who were dragging a hysterical Roxas between them. Lexaeus followed behind, not for any real reason, but because he was feeling rather left out. Zexion also walked in. He never missed a chance to act emo around the others.

The Superior glared icily at the laughing Nobodies scattered around the room. "Who is responsible for Roxas's little meltdown? He disturbed a very important experiment of Vexen's that malfunctioned and blew up half the castle!"

When the Nobodies just laughed harder, Xemnas turned and motioned to Vexen and Saïx. He noticed Lexaeus for the first time, "What are you doing here, number five?" The Silent Hero shrugged. "Well, everyone else was here. I felt left out." Xemnas shook his head exasperatedly. "Whatever. Just stop them laughing."

Xemnas pinned Xigbar to the wall by his throat. Saïx caught Xaldin and Axel by their shirt collars, while Vexen pinned Demyx and Luxord with bands of ice. Marluxia and Larxene were taken care of by Lexaeus.

The Superior waited patiently until all laughing died away. The Nobodies had no choice, as the breath was being choked out of them by their various captors. Xemnas motioned for the others to loosen their hold. He glared around. "Alright, who is directly responsible for Roxas's problem?"

Roxas, who until this point had been whimpering softly and rocking back and forth, stood up. He quite clearly informed the Superior. "Well, Demyx was doing… something… that was absolutely terrifying, and then Xigbar scared the muffins out of me."

Xemnas groaned. "Alright, alright. Demyx, don't ever do whatever it was you were doing ever again. Xigbar, you are forbidden from teleporting for the rest of the day. End of story."

As the group of Nobodies dispersed, Zexion made his way slowly and emo-ly back to his room. Once the door was safely closed behind him, he cracked up. Suddenly, a giant random poptart whacked him over the head and he lost consciousness.

FIN!

* * *

Hope you liked it. More to come. Please review! 


	2. The Dangers of Sugarhigh

This chapter is entitled The Dangers of Sugarhigh. It's about what happens when sugarhigh Org members are at the mercy of an angry Superior and his kiss-up assistant.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from KH or KH:CoM, or KHII. Duh.

* * *

The entire Organization was bored. And you know what that means. The only not bored people were Xemnas and Saïx, who were both elsewhere.

Luxord was flicking his cards into the air, Demyx was attempting to sing but failing due to the band of ice around his mouth. Each of the Nobodies was lounging somewhere, doing something repetitive and boring.

Axel finally leapt to his feet. "I know I'm always the one to say this, but I think I speak for everyone when I say; I'm bored!"

Suddenly, a slender woman with pointed ears, dressed in all black and with everything but her eyes covered up appeared in the middle of the room. All of the Nobodies stared at her. She grinned and waved. "Hello!"

Axel poked her experimentally. The elf (yes she's an elf) spun around, whipping out a dagger and holding it to the Flurry of Dancing Flames' throat. "No touchie!" Axel held up his hands in submission. "Okay! Okay, geez…"

The elf put her knife away and glanced around at everyone. "I'm going to pretend that never happened." She held up a hand, and a purple bowl appeared in her hand. "I bring a peace offering!" The elf reached into the bowl and threw brightly colored packages to everyone.

"Eat up!" She proclaimed with a flourish. Throwing the bowl to Roxas, the elf grabbed Axel by his hood. "Make sure you eat plenty." She advised him with a grin. All of them unwrapped their many little packages and ate them.

The more they ate, the more they wanted. Soon, all of the Org members were bouncing around madly, yelling and singing incoherently.

The elf caught Axel as he shot by and whispered maliciously, "Enjoy it while it lasts…" As soon as she released the Nobody, he bounced off into the mess of black-cloaked figures.

Roxas bounded up and stopped on a dime in front of the elf. "Wowthisisreallygoodwhatisit?Whoareyouanyways?Ifeelfunnylikeeverythingismovinginslowmotionexceptforme!"

The elf grabbed him to hold him still so she could answer the Nobody. "It's called candy. My name is Shade and I'm one of the authoresses more serious muses… sometimes… and that feeling is called sugar rush. It won't last much longer."

Roxas tore free of her grip and shot off into the crowd again. Kira glanced at the clock on the wall. "3…2…1…now!" Abruptly, all eleven Nobodies fell where they stood and fell asleep.

Shade rubbed her hands together evilly. She teleported away, only to return with Xemnas and Saïx. Gesturing widely to encompass the entire snoring mass, Shade grinned maliciously. "Have fun." She watched the proceedings until Xemnas turned to her. "I am very grateful to you for helping me, but you shouldn't be here!"

Shade stomped her foot in irritation. "Dang it! I was hoping no one would notice!" She vanished in a puff of logic with a _poof-a_ sound.

An hour later, Xemnas and Saïx dusted off their hands and left, chucking evilly. A moment later, Axel opened his eyes to a splitting headache. He tried to bring a hand up to clutch his head, but his arms were pinned behind him.

The pyromaniac looked behind him to see his hands were chained to a metal bedpost. He groaned and glanced around. Most of the others were in the same position, barring Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion.

Just then, Xemnas and Saïx reentered. The Superior beckoned to Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion, who came to stand behind him clutching their heads.

Xemnas smirked at the rest of the helpless Nobodies. "Well, consider this revenge for blowing up half the castle!" Several of them protested that they'd had nothing to do with Roxas' little fit. Xemnas folded his arms. "Maybe not, but you all found it pretty funny yesterday! Good luck getting out!" The five still-free Nobodies turned and left.

To be continued…

* * *

Next chappie will most likely be about how the Org members get away and get revenge. 


	3. Axel's Revenge

Axel: Oooh, this looks fun!

Russa: It will only happen if you do the disclaimer!

Axel: Oh poo... fine. Russa does not own the Organization or anything else Kingdom Hearts related.

* * *

Axel watched helplessly as the other Nobodies left. He tuned out the other captive Nobodies, who were all busy blaming Xigbar and Demyx for the current problem. 

The pyromaniac glanced behind him again. Then, he realized something. If his hands had been free, he would have smacked his forehead.

The key to the cuffs was lying right behind him. Axel smiled to himself and thought: _I bet it was that idiot Saïx who left it there._

Strangely enough, he heard an answering voice. _Nope. That would be me._ He glanced around for the source for a moment before recognizing the voice as Shade's. Great. Not only could she teleport, she was telepathic, too.

_I heard that!_ Shade's angry tones echoed strangely in his head. Axel decided to ignore her for the moment. He sent out a little tendril of flame, which curled around the key and brought it back to his hands. In a moment, Axel was free.

The other Nobodies instantly started clamoring to be set free themselves. Axel smacked his forehead and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Silence.

Suddenly, Heartless Ansem appeared and yelled in a Scottish accent, "I shall eat you all with nasty, big, pointy teeth!" He was promptly set on fire by Axel and teleported away.

The pyromaniac glared at the others. "Anyone who talks will have that happen. Got it memorized?" Silent nods.

Axel quickly unlocked Roxas' cuffs and handed him the key. As the thirteenth Nobody made his way around the room, Axel formulated a plan. Once all the Nobodies were free, he explained it to them. It was met with hearty laughter all around.

Demyx, Roxas, Larxene, and Marluxia departed to gather up the materials. Their list looked something like this:

Paper

Markers

Tape

Three pigs

Once the materials had been gathered, Axel set up the plot. Before long, the three pigs were ready to go. Each had a number taped to its back: 1, 2, and 4.

Axel opened the door for the pigs to run free, but the confused animals only snorted. The pyromaniac lit a little fire over his hand and called out, "Who wants bacon?"

The pigs were gone in a flash.

Soon, the castle echoed with shouts of, "Argh, there one goes!" "The little guys are fast!" "Catch those pigs, you imbeciles!" and

"Where's pig number three?"

From their hidden vantage points throughout the castle, the eight Nobodies who were in on the plot fell over laughing silently.

* * *

This idea belongs originally to my older brother. The pig prank, I mean. Kudos to him!  



	4. Zap!

Larxene: Oh goody, this story stars me! And my zappy powers!

Russa: Indeed it does. However, you have to disclaim stuff or you can't zap anyone.

Larxene: NEVAH! (runs away)

Russa: DANG IT!

Ashitaka: (appears out of nowhere) I'LL DO IT!

Russa: YAY!

Ashitaka: Russa does not own KH or anything remotely related to it. Or me. I'm in Princess Mononoke.

Russa: So nice... Story start!

* * *

Larxene strolled out into the streets of the City that Never Was. She needed to get away from the castle, since it was still echoing with shouts and pig squeals. Which was, admittedly, funny as well as annoying.

The Savage Nymph sighed in exasperation as she noticed Marluxia strolling out of the Alley to Between. He sidled up to her, pink scythe slung over his shoulder. "Hey Larxene… wanna go watch a movie or something?"

Larxene pushed the pink-haired Nobody aside. "For the last time, I don't like you! I think you're an idiot! Go away!"

Marluxia stared at her for a moment, then grinned stupidly. "You're just saying that."

Larxene almost zapped him then, but managed to control herself. "Marluxia, do you have any idea how many people think you're a girl?"

The Graceful Assassin stopped dead. "Who?" Larxene waved her hand dismissively. "Fans. Fangirls. You get the idea. Those who actually realize you're a guy usually think you're gay. Like most of the Organization."

She left the dumbstruck Nobody standing dead still in the street. A shout echoed from the castle, followed by a pig squeal. Larxene shook her head, chuckling. She heard a hearty guffaw from her left, and sighed again, all traces of good humor gone.

Xigbar came up beside her. "So, Larxene… wanna--" She cut him off. "No." The Freeshooter tried again. "Well, how about--"

"NO!"

He wasn't giving up, though. "What about--"

_ZAP_

Larxene left the smoldering Nobody behind. Over the next hour or so, everyone who wasn't busy chasing pigs came up to her and asked the same sort of questions. They all got zapped.

Zap.

ZAP.

ZAP!

ZAP!

Axel was the most successful. He actually managed to finish his sentence before she zapped him. However, he also got a bigger bolt.

The only one who hadn't gotten zapped was Roxas. Larxene wasn't worried about him. They were more like younger brother to older sister than anything else.

She felt someone jump on her from behind. "Hey, Nymph," The piggybacker said. Larxene sent a small electric current through to him. He twitched in surprise and fell off. The Savage Nymph turned and helped him up. "Hi, Key."

Roxas grinned at her. "Having a bad day?" Larxene sighed. "Yeah. Everyone is chasing me around asking me out. It's annoying." Roxas shrugged. "Can't help you there."

A mischievous smile spread across his face. "Though I can't see why anyone would want to go out with you…"

Larxene sighed. "Yeah… HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Roxas squealed and fled in terror. He didn't get far.

_**ZAP!**_

* * *

_Yay for zappiness. Oh, I forgot to disclaim stuff in the first two chapters. The giant head-bopping poptart in Chap 1 belongs to Sofricus Aurora Zakuro, and the puff of logic in Chap 2 is from the brilliant mind of alsdssg. (gets zapped for forgetting) Ouchies... HEY A COOKIE! YUMMY!  
_


End file.
